boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Corey Riffin
Corey Riffin is a character on Grojband. He is the leader of the band,but can get super crazy sometimes(because he has both O.C.D and A.D.D).However,the band can trust him(although his friend Laney Penn needs to be sure that Corey doesn't get too crazy with his plans).Since he can't come up with anything original,he relies on his sister Trina's diary for lyrics.He is voiced by Lyon Smith. Personality Corey Riffin is a cute, quirky thirteen year old boy who's popular with the dudes and even more so with the ladies. This is all because he's a charismatic guitar player with his very own garage band. His confidence with music, people, and day-to-day life is unparalleled. He isn’t cocky, but he’ll stand up to anyone or anything that gets in the way of him or his band. He is a very determined guy who will always complete whatever goals he sets himself up to without flaking out. Corey has a knack for making things go his way. He always seems to just have everything always falling perfectly into place whenever he wants something, and if they’re not, you can always bet he’s got a clever plan up his sleeve to turn things around. Corey also has A.D.D. 1 which has derailed the band’s plans, sending them off on wild, unrelated tangents on occasion. Not only this, but Corey also has some bizarre O.C.D. rituals which have him being known to make him always need to book a gig at any place any chance he get's not being able to let even one slip by. Corey doesn't ever let these quirks let him down. Instead of seeing these as mental disorders, he sees them as special abilities that he acts on to help him accomplish things and sure enough, it actually works. This is his catchphrase which he uses in almost every episode and whenever he uses it, it's safe to say that this crazy plan surely will work. Corey knows that being the bands trusted leader is a super sweet gig and a great privilege that he is thankful to have. Although he may seem off in his own world at times, he always remembers that with great power, comes great responsibility and he’d never let the band down. Corey always comes through and can always be trusted. Okay sure, having the band’s success riding on his shoulders can be a bit heavy - but the band’s behind him 110%. They know Corey’s got the skills to pull it off which is stealing a bunch of Trina’s tripped out thoughts from her secret diary and turn them into a song because of his lack of writing his own good lyrics. Although this seems to be going good for them now, the band hopes it doesn't last too long because messing with Trina can take a lot out of a person. Needless to say, Corey will do anything to get Trina’s lyrics. He knows that her words are the cheese to his "rock-aroni", so his main objective is to keep his sister's life looking like a Spanish soap opera until he can crack the whole lyric writing thing. If anyone found out he was ripping these lyrics, it would be fatal to the reputation he's trying to maintain. Corey's emotions are not too complicated. They are almost always statically set on happiness and and he's good at keeping a straight face and chipper attitude at most times. Usually, he will express some fear when it's fitting for the situation though and when he does, he really lets it all out. He rarely expresses anger, but, when Trina, his worst enemy, takes away something extremely precious to him (usually his reputation or his ability to play music), he throws away his usually calm approach and becomes much more aggressive. Such an example occurs in "Wish Upon a Jug". He additonally expresses a small steam of anger when it comes to The Newmans because they are some true competition and they will not go down nearly as easy as Trina, as evidenced in "Rock the House". Other times when Corey became furious include "No Strings Attached", "Love in a Nethervator", "It's in the Card" and "Dueling Buttons" because of an offensive remark, hours of elevator music, an angry scream, and Trina's uprising, respectively. Despite this, he usually sticks to that calm approach, most likely because he knows that he'll always be able to reign superior upon his enemies. Another thing to note is that it's not just negative feelings that he ignores but some positive feelings too. For instance, love is very foreign to Corey and he knows nothing about it, as seen in the episode "All You Need is Cake". This doesn't make things easy for Laney because of her secret crush on him that he is completely oblivious to, resulting in Laney's chances with him being drastically lowered. However, hope still exists as in "Curse of the Metrognome", Corey and Laney kissed and he appeared to enjoyed it, indicating that he can hide and control his emotions rather well. Aside from this, he feels a variety of sad emotions at times, such as in "All You Need Is Cake" when Kin and Kon quit the band, and Corey shed a single tear. In "Grin Reaper", when Corey was singing a depressing song to everyone in Peaceville, he made a tear come from his eye. This seemed to have been done on purpose as he was intending to make everyone sad, indicating once more that when though Corey never expresses his emotions, he is really good at controlling them. In the episode "The Snuffles with Snarffles", Corey and the rest of the band had their heart strings tickled, when seeing a depressing video about sick animals at the vet who onlt want to be adopted. This made him feel teary eyed. He was able to brush it off quickly, but he was still very motivated to get the animals adopted. In the episode "It's in the Card", after the band breaking up, as mentioned before, Laney had a very profound pre-recorded message for him, which made him feel very deeply and made him cry and get back together with the band again. His last and most notable time expressing sadness would be in "Hear Us Rock Part 2", when he was defeated by Trina for once. He acted very just about this and accepted this defeat pretty easily, but not happily at all. It should be noted that Corey's reaction is exactly what made Trina accidentally ruin her own victory, resulting in the band saving the world from destruction. Appearance Corey Riffin is a 13 year old boy with blue hair, black eyes, white skin, an upside-down raindrop shaped face and a rounded breast with a thinner body. He has an orange beanie-hat on his head that has a tiny little picture of a skull on it. He has a black concert shirt with 3/4 white sleeves and a white collar and under that is a pair of orange commando shorts which are pulled down a little so you can see his white underwear boxer shorts. He has blue and white sneakers and white socks under them. In the episode "Line of Cred", he is revealed to be about 5"2 (157.5cm) tall.Category:Character Category:Grojband Category:The Riffins Category:Males Category:Grojband Characters